Esclavo
by albe20
Summary: Cuando ella supo que tenia control sobre el simplemente se aprovecho para tener su corazon sin saber que con eso le hacia daño a el.


Esclavo

Después de recorrer toda la región Kalos para recolectar las ocho medallas para entrar en la liga, Ash resultó vencedor de aquella liga durante un reñido combate contra Alan donde su megacharizad de el cayó derrotado después del ataque definitivo del greninja del azabache.

Clemont y Bonnie se alegraron bastante por su amigo donde saltaron de alegría por su gran hazaña pero la que más estaba más feliz por esa victoria era una chica de cabello color miel de nombre Serena, que resultaba ser la amiga de la infancia de Ash además que ella estaba secretamente enamorada de este desde hace bastante tiempo.

El festejo sobre su victoria no se hiso esperar, Serena y su amigos le dedicaron un gran banquete en el gimnasio del inventor. Donde varias personas de la región que conocía el azabache fueron a felicitarlo por su victoria, el ambiente que transmitía aquella celebración era de perfecta armonía donde cada una de las personas que lo estimaban le daban palabras de aliento así como como sus más sinceras felicitaciones, durante la comida Serena le pido a su amigo que la acompañara para conversar a solas el cual el accedió dejando a pikachu en la fiesta mientras salían caminar por la ciudad Lumiose.

Así que caminaron por la noche por la ciudad donde transmitía una tranquilidad muy acogedora por lo que Serena y Ash disfrutaron ese paseo nocturno. Después de pasear por la ciudad conversando cosas sin importancia Serena sentía que si no le decía la verdad sobre sus sentimientos, iba perder la oportunidad de tener a su amado a su lado. Por lo que respiro hondo y comenzó a hablar primero.

—Ash quédate conmigo en Kalos por favor. —Ordeno Serena con un voz seria tomándole la mano a su amigo mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos.

Él se quedó perplejo por aquella petición tan repentina de su amiga además del tono de voz con que lo se lo pedía, en realidad no esperaba que ella le ordenara por lo que no sabía exactamente qué responderle al respecto. Comúnmente le hubiera dicho a cualquiera que no además de responderle con eel mismo tono de voz, ya que tenía un sueño que cumplir por lo que no podía quedarse en las regiones que visitaba sin importar lo doloroso que fuera la despedida pero al ver la mirada de Serena así como la forma en que tomo su mano dudo responderle con lo que pensaba en ese momento.

Al observar con detenimiento la mirada de Serena. Pudo ver como aquellos hermosos ojos azules tenían un poco de lágrimas como si estuvieran a punto de estallar en llanto al recibir una respuesta que negativa a su petición, al ver esos ojos le recordó cuando el la hirió cuando le grito en aquella ocasión cuando él se sentía mal consigo mismo por perder de manera tan humillante ante wulfric.

Ver esos ojos azules con lágrimas en aquella ocasión sin duda lo dejo ver como una basura de lo más inmunda y se prometió a si mismo que nunca más dañaría a serena de esa forma ya que no era justo que por su inmadurez de aquella vez ella sufriera por su culpa.

Así que solo respiro profundamente y de nuevo observo a Serena que aún estaba esperando una respuesta de él.

—me quedare contigo. —respondió Ash brindándole una sonrisa a su amiga.

Ella le correspondió la sonrisa y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Ash. Él se puso rojo por aquel abrazo tan sorpresivo aunque no le molestaba esa prueba de afecto de su amiga en lo absoluto así que solo se dejó llevar, de alguna manera se sentía contento de verla tan feliz.

Tal como se lo dijo a Clemont en alguna ocasión.  
"le gustaba ver a Serena feliz"

Aunque eso significara quedarse con ella en Kalos y acatar todas sus órdenes. Él lo haría sin reproches ya que había algo que hacía que no pudiera evitarlo como si Serena emitirá una fuerza invisible capaz de convencerlo y aceptar cualquier orden que le diera.

Pero Ash no sabía que al hacer eso se convertiría en el títere de Serena, donde ella doblegaría su voluntad dejándolo ver como un triste pedazo de carne al cual ella usaría para satisfacer sus deseos carnales.

Ahora él se encontraba recostado en su cama completamente desnudo donde el único ser que estaba a su lado era Serena que estaba en las mismas condiciones que él. Al sentarse en la cama solo podía ver que estaba en el mismo cuarto de hotel donde hace algunos momentos sostuvo relaciones con su novia. Si su novia no sabía con exactitud cuándo ocurrió el cambio de amiga a novia, pero así eran las cosas ahora toda la región de Kalos los conocía como la pareja del año.

Él pudo ver que su novia dormía tan tranquilamente quien podía creer que detrás de ese rostro tan tierno se escondía un monstruo lujurioso que en aquellas noches se abalanzaba contra el devorado todo su cuerpo con sus besos ardorosos, buscando satisfacer su deseo.

Donde el no hacía nada por evitarlo solo se quedaba inmóvil mientras ella continuaba con su juego, el solo sentía como su falo era usado por ella para su propio beneficio donde en la cama se escuchaban los contantes rechinidos del colchón consecuencia de la frentica sesión que estaban teniendo. Mientras ambos sostenían relaciones donde ella se perdía en su pudor y soltaba algunos gemidos obscenos en toda la habitación demostrando que disfrutaba el momento.

El solo se limitaba a gruñir y observar cómo Serena usaba su cuerpo para llegar al clímax al cual después de un rato llego haciendo que ambos cayeron rendidos por el cansancio, ella se acercó y le dio un beso fugaz a su amante y se limitó a recostarse para dormir.

Aunque le gustaba tener relaciones con Serena no podía evitar sentirse como si fuera utilizado. Lo sabía por qué desde que acepto estar en esa relación enfermiza nunca podía hacer nada sin que ella le ordenara. Al principio era una relación feliz donde su amiga en ese entonces era amable y tierna con el pero todo termino cuando las admiradoras de el aparecieron, provocando que Serena se pusiera celosa cada vez que eso pasaba donde ella enojada lo arrastraba de la mano y se besaba frente a todos para demostrar un punto "Él le pertenecía a ella"

A lo cual poco a poco esa persona que Ash le agradaba se convirtió en otra ahora era más posesiva y controladora con él. Donde ella era la que tomaba las decisiones en la vida de Ash, al principio fue la ropa que Serena le obligaba vestirse alegando que sus ropas no eran las adecuadas para un campeón luego sobre pikachu ya que decía que la gente veía de mala manera un pokemon fuera de su pokebola donde demostraba que signos que era mal entrenador.

Ash comúnmente hubiera peleado contra cualquiera que se burlara en la manera de tener a pikachu fuera de su pokebola pero con Serena fue distinto así que solo se sometió a la orden y dejo a pikachu con el profesor Oak . El profesor quedo perplejo con la decisión de Ash pero al final acepto cuidarlo junto con sus demás pokemon que estaban en su rancho.

Su madre también se sorprendió aunque su sorpresa se desvaneció en seguida cuando Serena se presentó como la novia de su hijo. A lo cual delia al recibió con mucho agrado y dio su aprobación con ese noviazgo.

Darle la aprobación de ese noviazgo a Serena era como darle aún más poder a un dictador al cual ella se aprovechó aún más de su novio, hasta llegar a un punto el que Ash aceptaba que Serena le ordenara en casi cualquier cosa más ridícula que fuera y él no se opusiera en nada sin importar que aquellas ordenes involucraran cosas que el detestaba.

Un día después de tantos Ash caminaba junto a Serena por la ciudad de lumiose y como era de esperarse todos en la región lo saludaban con alegría y la pareja les devolvía el saludo con la misma cordialidad. En eso una chica de cabello color azul se acercaba a la pareja aunque para ser más específicos al campeón de Kalos.

—Disculpe campeón puede darme su autógrafo por favor. — pidió una chica casi de la misma edad que Ash y le mostro un foto de Ash para que la firmara.

—claro que con todo gusto. —le respondió Ash con una sonrisa y la chica solo se sonrojo por aquel gesto.

Serena solo observaba la expresión de aquella chica y le molesto que reaccionara de esa manera por lo que quiso entrometerse para dejar las cosas en claro con ella pero se detuvo por un minuto a pensar que podría verse mal frente a la gente actuar así por lo que decidió controlarse por ahora.

—muchas gracias campeón lo atesorare siempre esta foto. —exclamo la chica que salió corriendo al recibir su autógrafo pero no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a Ash.

—Cariño podemos hablar cuando lleguemos al hotel. — dijo Serena al quedar a solas con su novio y le dio una sonrisa algo forzada.

Ash al ver esa expresión del rostro de su novia solo significaba una cosa grandes problemas le esperaban al llegar al hotel.

—Seguro Serena. —respondió Ash con algo de inseguridad.

Así que Ash y Serena siguieron caminando y durante el trayecto al hotel hubo un gran silencio incomodo entre ellos. Nadie decía nada solo miraban los alrededores mientras caminaban juntos de las manos.

Después de algún tiempo llegaron al hotel donde la recepcionista les entrego la llave de su cuarto al cual subieron y al llegar solo abrieron la puerta. Ash solo suspiro al entrar a la habitación para esperar la furia de su novia.

—Dime cariño tienes algo que decirme al respecto con lo que paso hoy.

—Serena veras no es lo que crees yo solo el di su autógrafo a esa chica.

—En serio entonces, ¿porque la zorra esa te dio un beso en las mejilla? —le cuestiono Serena molesta.

—te juro que yo no la planee, fue ella la que me lo dio aquel beso tu sabes que jamás te seria infiel Serena.

— ¡cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me digas por mi nombre! —reclamó Serena con furia. — ¡dime apodos cariñosos!

—lo siento pastelito. —contesto Ash tratando de controlar a su novia aunque reacciono diferente a como esperaba.

— ¿pastelito? —entonces para ti estoy gorda. — ¿por eso estas coqueteando con las demás mujeres verdad?

—no claro que no amor para mi eres la chica más hermosa del mundo. —respondió Ash tratando de aplacar a su novia.

—sabes que, no te creo nada. —exclamó Serena algo molesta y de pronto empezó a soltar lágrimas. —ya mejor di que no me quieres y terminemos con esto. — ¿eso lo que quieres?

—claro que no amor, por favor no llores sabes que no me gusta verte llorar. —hablo Ash arrodillándose ante su novia en forma de súplica.

—sabes está bien dejare de llorar solo con una condición.

— ¿Cuál? — hare lo que sea para que estés feliz.

—llévame al "leflour" esta noche.

—pero amor ese restaurante es costoso y la verdad no creo tener mucho dinero en este momento para pagarlo.

—entonces es mentira que harías lo que fueras para hacerme feliz.

—está bien iremos a ese restaurante.

Serena solo sonrió en signo de victoria y se fue a su cuarto para prepararse para ir al restaurante. Ash por otro lado estaba asustado por las crecientes deudas que ya tenía encima y con esta sin duda tendría que hacer algo para pagar todos los caprichos que su novia le exigía que cada vez eran más costosos ni su sueldo de campeón podría cubrir tanta deuda.

Al cabo de un rato la pareja se preparó para ir al lujoso restaurante donde Serena se vistió con un hermoso vestido de seda de color rojo que tenía incrustado varias joyas como zafiros, rubís. Además que iba con un peinado algo aristocrático que la hacía resaltar aún más su belleza y Ash simplemente iba vestido con un smoking sencillo pero elegante.

Al llegar al lugar se podía observar que todo el restaurante era de más lujosos que habían visto donde se podía apreciar los cuadros de pinturas que aprecian ser bastantes costosas además que había una fuente de mármol en medio del lugar y para terminar había varios violinistas tocando música clásica, los meseros al verlos llegar los llevaron a su mesa.

Al sentarse Ash agarro un menú de la mesa y al ver los precios de cada platillo solo trago saliva ya que el valor de cada platillo era el equivalente en lo que gastaban en comida en dos meses de viaje.

—la madeimoselle y el caballero están listos para ordenar. —pregunto el mesero a la pareja.

—si por favor deme este platillo y añada un poco de especias. —respondió Serena señalando un platillo del menú con total naturalidad.

—en seguida madeimoselle. —y usted caballero, ¿que desea ordenar?

—solo tráigame un vaso con agua. —exclamo Ash algo espantado por los precios desorbitantes.

—cariño déjate de bromas. —Mesero traiga lo mismo que yo ordene por favor.

—como ordene madeimoselle. —respondió el mesero antes de llevarse los menús e ir por las ordenes de ambos.

Cuando el mesero se retiró, Ash comenzó a sentir un poco de molestia por el smoking que llevaba puesto ya que sentía que lo asfixiaba además que encerraba mucho calor.

—este traje me aprieta mucho. —exclamo Ash tratando de ajustar su traje.

— ¡no hagas eso! —comportante por una vez en tu vida y no me avergüences en frente de toda esta gente.

—pero cariño siento mucha comezón con esta cosa.

— ¡Ash! — reclamo Serena molesta. —me importa un carajo si te aprieta o hace calor no te quitaras este traje así que aguántate o me quieres avergonzar con toda esta gente.

—no amor prometo que ya no me quejare.

—buen chico, sabes ahorita regreso al tocador y cuando regrese no quiero que hagas algo estúpido. —Exclamó Serena mientras se levantaba de su silla para ir al baño — ¡está claro!

—si cariño. —respondió Ash con la cabeza agachada.

Así Serena fue al tocador donde saco su bola y empezó a maquillarse sus mejillas y de pronto vio que había dos chicas maquillándose de la misma manera que ella.

—buen trabajo con el campeón se nota que está bien domado. —le hablo una de las chicas a Serena.

—si solo míralo como tiene la misma cara de idiota que mi novio cuando le ordeno hacer algo y el pobre infeliz lo hace sin pensarlo.

—oigan no sé por qué piensan eso, Ash y yo somos un pareja normal.

—por favor no seas modesta querida sabemos que tienes talento para esto.

—si los hombres son estúpidos solo sirven para utilizarlos por un rato y cuanto te aburren directo a la basura y te consigues a otro.

—pero yo amo a ash no lo estoy utilizando, él me quiere de verdad y yo lo quiero a el.

— querida por favor no te engañes se nota que él te tiene miedo y sabes algo es perfecto no necitas acostarte con él para tener lo que quieras solo hablas y él te da el dinero, eso es lo mejor yo sugiero que los exprimas y cuando ya no pueda más lo botas a la basura. Además descuida seguramente él tiene por ahí amiguitas que en verdad lo quieren así que no te sientas mal por él de seguro a ella les gustara tus sobras.

—además mira ese lujoso vestido que llevas puesto apuesto que debió costarle una fortuna a tu novio, sabes que voy a exprimir a mi novio para tener uno igual, después de todo para eso existen los hombres para obedecernos.

De pronto Serena empezó a recordar todas las veces que se comportaba con Ash donde abuso de que el fuera amable con ella donde lo manipulo descaradamente para conseguir lo que quería ella las tantas veces que le grito por hacer algo que no le agradaba a ella, lo vistió como ella quería sin importarle su opinión de él, lo obligo a dejar de entrenar y lo que era peor lo obligaba a sostener relaciones con ella como si fuera un triste pedazo de carne pero estaba tan cegada en su enamoramiento que no noto que le hacía daño al único hombre que amaba.

Así que salió corriendo del baño mientras se le caían las lágrimas por lo estúpida que había sido todo este tiempo con la persona que decía amar con todo su corazón, no merecía ser la novia de Ash pensaba en su mente y una y otra vez mientras caminaba aun lamentándose en la forma tan cruel que lo trato, era una maldita que lo utilizo como su títere para cumplir sus ridículos caprichos como sus costosos vestidos, joyería, viajes a otras regiones inclusive los paseos por limusina. Cuantas veces no lo había humillado en público además que tenían razón aquellas mujeres del baño, él no la quería al contrario le temía miedo por eso cada vez que lo regañaba agachaba la cabeza esperando la reprimenda de ella.

Se sentía mal consigo misma no podía creer que todo este tiempo estaba ciega y no se dio cuenta del todo el daño que ocasiono sin duda el poder que ejercía sobre Ash la cegó tanto que se dejó llevar por sus intereses y el amor que le tenía a su amigo de la infancia fue reemplazado por la lujuria y el deseo.

Durante el trayecto hacia su mesa observaba en las demás mesas aledañas hacia la suya como las parejas aristócratas y elegantes de ese restaurante que solo admirar creyendo que era lo mejor del mundo esa clase de gente la que alguna vez quiso aspirar desde pequeña, eran solo una triste ilusión ya que las mujeres en realidad trataban como un mierda a su parejas donde ellas señalaban con sus dedos en señal de reprimenda y los hombres solo agachaban la cabeza tal como lo hacía Ash cuando ella el ordenaba hacer algo.

Entonces Serena camino hasta su mesa y observo a su novio con la cabeza agachada y la mirada pérdida. Ella se quedó perpleja al ver que del hombre que estaba en frente a ella ya no era la sombra de aquel chico alegre, optimista y valiente que alguna vez conoció hace tiempo ahora solo tenía en frente a un hombre con miedo, sin el espíritu de lucha que se le caracterizaba.

Serena al verlo solo se acercó a él y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas mientras le brotaban las lágrimas de sus bellos ojos azules y repetía una y otra vez la misma frase.

"lo siento"

Ash se quedó sorprendido por aquella reacción de su novia no esperaba que lo abrazara mientras se disculpaba con lágrimas y no sabía porque reacciono así que solo le correspondió o el abrazó y con una mano libre le limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos mientras le decía.

"tranquila cariño no tienes por qué disculparte por nada"

Serena seguía llorando cada vez más fuerte por la forma tan tierna que su novio la consolaba ya pesar de todo lo que le hizo, Ash la trataba con tanta amabilidad que la hacía sentir peor consigo misma.

—no merezco a alguien como tu he sido una estúpida contigo, abuse de tu confianza te obligue hacer cosas que nunca te agradaron solo para sentirme bien conmigo misma. —exclamó Serena mientras aún seguía abrazado a su novio.

—no tienes por qué disculparte todo lo hice para verte sonreír y la verdad ha valido la pena nunca me he sentido más feliz de complacer a alguien como tú en toda mi vida. — le respondió Ash con una sonrisa.

— ¡no quiero que me complazcas Ash! — yo quiero que seas el mismo chico impulsivo, soñador e imprudente de antes. —aquel que no rendía ante nada ni nadie —aquel que seguía con sus sueños sin importar lo difícil que sean.

—Serena yo creí que te gustaba que fuera así contigo.

— ¡no Ash! —yo quiero que seas como antes y si es necesario quiero que me odies para hacerlo, no soporto ver en lo que te he convertido por mi culpa. —así que por favor ódiame si es necesario pero regresa a como eras antes por favor.

—no lo hare si eso implica que debo odiarte entonces no vale la pena hacer como era antes.

— ¿pero Ash acaso no me odias por alejarte de tus sueños?

—sabes Serena me he dado cuenta que en la búsqueda ser un maestro pokemon me alejo de varias cosas importantes en la vida y al estar como novios comprendí lo maravilloso que es tener alguien a tu lado. En mis viajes era un ignorante en ese tema porque creí que no era necesario o útil. —pero al estar contigo me lleno de una gran felicidad que para serte sincero aun no comprendo del todo, pero al pasar el tiempo vi que mientras cumplía cada uno de tus ordenes el verte feliz también me hacía sentir feliz también. —dijo Ash antes de volver a tomar aire para volver hablar. —lo que trato de decirte que todo este tiempo a tu lado ha despertado algo nuevo para mí y eso es amor.

— ¿Amor? —hablo Serena sorprendida de escuchar esa palabra de parte del azabache.

—si para mi es nuevo todo esto pero creo que lo siento por ti es amor.

Serena conmovida por esa respuesta de parte de su novio, solo sonrió y le empezó a susurrar al oído otra vez.

—gracias por amar a una estúpida manipuladora como yo.

A lo que él le respondió.

—Yo también te debo las gracias por fijarte en alguien como yo.

De pronto nadie dijo nada más y solo se limitaron a mirarse a los ojos, donde al encontrarse sus rostros de frente se dieron un tierno beso en los labios a lo que la gente del restaurante que estaba cerca de ellos les dio algo de asco ver esa escena pero para nuestra pareja no le importaba que los vieran porque realmente por primera vez ese beso era por amor y no por una orden dada de Serena y a partir de ese día comenzaría una nueva etapa para ellos.

FIN

Ya regrese con un one-shoot la verdad el final iba ser muy diferente pero creo esta mejor el otro final no creo que a muchos les hubiera gustado.


End file.
